Military Talent Show
by 4485
Summary: A whole list of songfics :D none of these chapters are related, btw.
1. Sincerally yours by hit the lights

Military talent show :3

~~songfics~~

**A/N EACH OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE NOT RELATED!!! THEY ARE ALL DIFFERENT!!! Thank you :3 This certain fanfic might be hard to read, because it switches from Ed's POV to Roy's. Just.. every time there's a space... chances are it's switching POV's, ok? **

"Hey, Ed! Perfect timing." Said Breda, coming into the office and noticing me. "Are you going to go see the talent show?"

"Talent show?" I asked.

"Yeah. The military talent show. It happens every so often."

"I'll go see."

"Come on." Breda left the room, and I followed.  
~~

It was on an outdoor stage, where there was drums and a microphone set up.

"**And the first act: The colonel's army~**" Came a voice from the speakers.

"The colonel's army?" I wondered aloud, then gaped as I saw Colonel Roy Mustang walk out on stage with a guitar. He was shortly followed by Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc. Roy went straight for the microphone, Maes standing on one side, and Jean on the drums. It was at this time that I noticed there were microphones on the drums and Hughes' Bass. They were wearing t-shirts and khaki shorts. It looked kinda funny on most, but strangely good on these guys.

"Ready guys?" Roy smiled at his friends.

"Ready." They echoed.

The music started. They were really good. I was not so amazed, until Roy grabbed the microphone.

"Wake up and let go" he sang. "Of these feelings that I've had for you."

"It's easier said than done." I sang, scanning the audience for my real target. _Breda said he'd get Ed in here! _"So give up~"

"Give up" echoed Maes and Jean.

"And let go"

"Let go"

"Of these feelings that I've had for you. Why couldn't you be the one?" I strummed my strings, waiting for the cue. "'Cause it's a guilty pleasure deciding whether you were ever mine or not. But the truth's apparent that you weren't ever mine to staaaarrt~~"

I was amazed. I never knew the colonel could be so... what's the word... talented.

"Are you enjoying the performance?" Breda asked me, but I was too entranced to reply.

"What will it take to make you understand that I.. I'm not lying when I say.."

"I need you~" I sang, finally finding Ed. _There he is. I'm glad he could make it. _I smiled as his eyes met mine. "What will it take to make you understand that I... I'm not lying when I say.. I NEED YOU~" I could hear Maes and Jean snicker at my sudden quality improvement. I always do better when I know I'm being watched by the one I love.

He's amazing. "So don't close your eyes.." Roy's eyes sparkled. "Every night I kept you up.. I never once heard you say stop. But right now I wish I had. Wish I had the nerve to tell you that I'm a wreck. But what really did you expect."

"Oh... my gosh.." I muttered.

"You never listened to what I said to you.."

"What I said to you~" Echoed Hughes and Havoc.

_Hah! He won't look away or break eye contact!_ "'Cause it's a guilty pleasure Deciding whether you were ever mine or not. But the truth's apparent That you weren't ever mine to staaaart" I smiled, and I knew Ed blushed.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. _Is the colonel singing this song to me? _

"What will it take to make you understand that I.. I'm not lying when I say I need you! What will it take to make you understand that I.. I'm not lying when I say I NEED YOU~~"

"Now this broken shell of a boy" Maes and Jean took over from me, singing the part they needed to. "Falls to pieces with no choice. At the sound of his voice he falls apart~" _Holy--!! They changed the lyrics!! It's 'at the sound of __**her**__ voice~' not 'his'!!!! _

_The sound of 'his' voice??? _My cheeks turned a bright red, but mine wasn't the only. The colonel slowly reddened, but no one else seemed to notice the lyrics.

"Now this broken shell of a boy falls to pieces with no choice... At the sound of his voice he falls apart, he falls apart, he falls apart, he falls apart..."

"What will it take to make you understand that I I'm not lying when I say I NEED YOU..." The colonel took over again. "What will it take to make you understand that I I'm not lying when I say I NEED YOU..."

"I need you~" I finished, and the entire crowd applauded. I, of course, could only focus on one small boy who was applauding. He looked so cute, his hair drifting side to side as he walked away fast to were we had to change. I lost sight of him, and turned to face Maes and Jean, who were grinning.

"Does he need you too?" Jean joked, as we walked off stage into a group of fangirls.

"Shut it." I laughed and started signing little scraps of paper. _I didn't realize we were going to become __**this**__ popular. _

_Why did I run? They probably aren't even going to come here. _I was waiting in the bathroom, sitting on a small bench, where I figured they had changed because of the three tote bags. I sighed, as the door opened. It revealed Havoc, who grinned at the sight of me.

"Look who it is!"

Jean told me to wait a second, then he walked in and grabbed Maes' and his own bags. "You change Roy, We'll go to the other one."

"Yeah." Maes agreed, then they dashed off.

"What was that about?" I pushed the door opened, still looking over my shoulder.

The colonel had walked in, looking away, not even noticing me. I blushed, and pulled my legs up off the ground, curling up into a ball. Suddenly coming here seems like a stupid idea.

"Ah.. Ed!" the Colonel announced, blushing heavily.

"Colonel." I replied, trying not to blush or show how awkward I thought this was. "You sounded nice up there."

"Heh, thanks." He scratched the back of his head, grabbing his bag and stepping into a stall.

"So..." I looked down, trying to resist the urge to run out.

"What's new?"

"...I have a small question."

_Hope it's not about the lyrics.. please don't let it be about the lyrics!!_ I thought as I stripped down.

"Um... When Hughes and Havoc sang the 'broken shell' verse.. they said 'his' voice, did they mean to say 'her'?"

_He asked about it.. Shoot. _"They changed the lyrics without me knowing."

"Oh... I see." I felt my cheeks powder pink again, but I managed to fight back most of the blush. I buttoned my shirt, then slipped on the regulation military pants. _Ed is sitting right there, asking me basically about my crush on him!_ "Also,"

"Yeah?"

"...Do you really fall apart at the sound of my voice?"

That was it. I couldn't hold back the blush any longer. I felt almost all the blood go to my head, and I fainted.

There was a thunk, and I got to my feet. "Colonel?" No reply. "Colonel? I'm coming in.." I pushed open the door to the stall, to see the black haired man unconcious, luckily for me, dressed. "Omigosh colonel!" I didn't know what to do, I leaned down, putting one hand behind his head and the other one on his forehead. _He doesn't have a fever... I think. _I rested his head on my lap, waiting patiently for him to wake up.

My eyes slowly opened, to see Ed's worried face right above me.

"Colonel!" He called, then pulled me into a small hug.

"Ed?"

"Are you ok? You passed out so suddenly~" He released me, and I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care, because he was blushing also.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I guess you answered my question." Ed laughed his cute little laugh.

"Huh?" _What does he mean by that?_

"You really do fall apart at the sound of my voice."

I laughed. "Dumb Jean.. Dumb Maes..."

"For what?"

"Letting you know my feelings." the colonel muttered, standing up.

This time, I blushed. "Yup, it's their fault."

"Do you care that I like you, Ed?"

"Eh." I shrugged.

He helped me up, then put his hand on my cheek. "Do you like me, Ed?"

I blushed, and tried to pull away. _I don't want him to know about my homosexuality... I don't... _

Ed was struggling and getting out of my grasp, so I slipped an arm around his waist. "Do you, Ed?"

He bit his lip, and looked very handsome doing it.

"Don't do that," I told him, referring to biting his lip. "It's a waste of a good lip." With that, I pulled him close, twisted my head ever so slightly to the right, and pressed my lips against his.

_Is this happening? I mean, really? _I closed my eyes, and slipped my hands around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. _Pull back now! Don't let him know! PULL BACK!!! _

I opened one eye as he closed his. Oh, Ed was enjoying this. I can tell. It was then we both heard footsteps from outside the room.

"Do you think he's still in there?" Came a voice from two of the fangirls. I pulled my lips away, and put my finger to Ed's mouth.

"sshhhhh" I whispered, ever so carefully, waiting for the girls to go away.

"ooooh... I hope he is!!" came another voice.

"Let's go in, Bella!" Said the first voice.

I froze. I was just kissing the colonel for the first time, and now I might be in danger. _I never should have joined in. I should have left the first chance I got. _

"No, that would be rude to him! Emily, you need to know your standards."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" That was Havoc. I struggled, and silently let the colonel know that he should let me go **now**.

Jean was right there on the otherside of the door. I let Ed go, and Maes' voice joined in the group.

"You shouldn't be seen outside the guy's bathroom; people will think you were peeping."

"You weren't, right?" Jean asked the girls.

"Of course not!" The one called Emily mumbled.

"Good. If you girls wait in the lobby," Maes told them. "We'll make sure Roy comes out and you can talk to him."

The girls giggled, then called "thanks!" and ran off, according to the footsteps. I watched as Ed went back to where he was sitting, and sat there as if nothing had happened.

The door opened, and Havoc walked in. "Huh?" He wondered. "You haven't?" Hughes looked at the colonel, who had just walked out of the stall, buttoning up his military jacket. Noticing Hughes and Havoc staring at first Mustang then me, the colonel put his finger to his lips at his friends. But I knew he meant that for me. _Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. _

_Ed, Please don't tell them what we just did_... I sighed. I knew Ed can't hear my thoughts.

"Hey, Roy, some fangirls want to see you in the lobby." Jean laughed.

"Is that so?" I shrugged. "Ok, I'll go see them now. Thanks for coming to see me preform, Fullmetal." I waved at him, then turned and headed towards the lobby.

---

This chapter is officially over! :D

Now, remember, none of these chapters are related.


	2. Dear Maria by All time low

"C'mon Ed, we're up." Hughes ushered me on stage. I scanned the audience.

_Why the hell is Mustang down there!? _I thought as Hughes set up the microphone for me, then walked over to the bass, as I watched him. _Oh lord. I don't think I can do this in front of him. _He gave me a thumbs up, then I turned to face the mic.

"I got your picture; I'm coming with you" I sang, grasping the microphone. "Dear Maria count me in~" _Holy crap. I'm doing better than ever. _"There's a story at the bottom of this bottle, and I'm the pen~"

I pulled away for a moment, and realized Mustang was smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. "When the lights go off, I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm. The way you wrap those boys around your finger! Go on and play the leader," He looked insulted. "Cause you know it's what you're good at, the low road for the fast track. Make every second Laassst."

Mustang rocked back and forth to the beat. "Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you, dear Maria count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle, and I'm the pen!"

I smiled at him. "Make it count, when I'm the one who's selling you out, 'cause it feels like stealing hearts, calling your name from the crowd~"

Mustang smiled back, then looked away. For some reason, the blood rushed to my cheeks. I had to keep singing, almost as if for him.

"Live and let live. You'll be the showgu-rl" _Did I really almost say guy? _"for the hometeam, and I'll be the narrarator telling another tale of the american dream."

Mustang glanced back at me, his eyebrow raised. "I'll see your name in liights~ We can make you a star. Girl, we'll take the world by storm, It isn't that hard."

He mouthed something, but I couldn't understand it. I mouthed 'what?', then kept singing. "Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you. Dear Maria count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen."

This time, he mouthed it slower. 'meet.. you... in.. the.. office.." He winked, and I blushed heavily.

"Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out, 'cause it feels like stealing hearts, calling your name from the crowd." Just then, the audience started clapping the beat.

I paused.

"Take a breath Don't it sound so easy? Never had a doubt now I'm going crazy watching from the floor~ Take a breath and let the rest come easy. Never settle down 'cause the cash flow leaves me, always wanting more!"

I slipped the mic off the stand, and walked into the audience.

"Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you dear Maria count me in." I slid through the crowd, the girls squeeing. "There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen." I saw Mustang turn a bright pink as I approached him. "Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. Cause it feels like stealing hearts calling your name from the crowd."

I got right up to him, then stopped. _Great. I'm gonna ruin my life. Falling in love with this guy? Oh well. Nothing you can do to change love. _"Cause I got your picture.... I'm coming with you... Dear Maria count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle...." I whispered, getting pulled into a hug. Our lips touched, and everyone around us gasped. But I didn't care, and I knew Mustang didn't either.


	3. only exception & looking up by paramore

"Wait..." I whispered to Hughes, who was sitting next to me. "If this is a MILITARY talent show, why is Alphonse up there?"

"The Fuhrer likes him, as far as I know." He replied. "Fuhrer's little boy, people have been calling him."

"Great." I sat up, just as the music started. It was a slow, soft song. For being a suit of armour, Al really did have a gentle voice, or so I found out.

"_When I was younger, I saw.. My daddy cry, and curse at the wind._." He sang, and everyone went quiet. His voice was amazing. "_Broke his own heart and I watched... as he tried to reassemble it.. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget, and that was the day I promised I'd never sing of love.. if it does not exist._"

It was a little depressing, so far, but quite catchy.

"_But darling, you... are... the only exception... You... are... the only exception... You, are, the only exception... You are the only exception._" He caught his breath, and I noticed Fullmetal, who was standing off to the side of the room, staring at his pocket watch. "_Maybe I know.. somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts... and 'we've got to find other ways' to make it alone... keep a straight face. I've always lived like this._" The blond closed his fist on his watch, then looked up at his brother. I could've sworn that he was crying, but before I could get another look, he had shifted his attention to the ground.

"_keeping a comfortable.. __distance, and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content... with loneliness.. 'Cause none of it was ever worth the risk..._"

"Why is he singing about this?" Hughes asked. "His past?"

"I dunno, but Fullmetal looks devastated." I responded, pointing.

"_Well, you are the only exception... you... are... the only exception... you... are... the only exception... you, are, the only exception... You are the only exception._"

The kid had already put his pocket watch away. I was entranced by him, for some reason.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of Proof it's not a dream.._" Al started sounding happy. "_You... are... the only exception.. you... are.. the only exception... you... are... the only exception... You, are, the only exception.. you are the only exception... you... are... the only exception... you... are... the only exception... you, are, the only exception... I'm on my way to believing..._"

Fullmetal mouthed the last words, along with his brother. "_I'm on my way to believing..._" Everyone clapped, except me. I was shocked. Out of everyone, I was the only one who had heard the blond's voice. It was even better than Al's, which was difficult. _Note to self: make fullmetal sing in front of me. _The lights came on, and I stood up, walked over to the boy, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to my office.

"What... What the fucking hell!?" He growled, as I locked the door.

"What?"

"Why the hell did you drag me here?!"

"I want you to sing for me."

"W-what?" Fullmetal's face brushed pink. "Did you hear me singing along!?"

"Yup," I rested my face on my hands, while sitting at my desk. "And it just intrigued me. So, sing."

"No way!"

"I'm ordering you to, Fullmetal. Sing."

"...Bastard."

"You choose the song."

"...Do I have to sing? I hate performing." He whimpered.

"That's why I locked the office, so no one else could hear."

"...FINE!" He stuck his tongue out, and, as a reflex, I ran my finger down it then wiped it off on his nose. "...What. The. Fuck?"

"Nothing, nevermind. Sing."

"..._Things are looking up, oh finally!_" He sang, while glaring. "_I thought I'd never see the day when you'd smile at me. We always pull through, oh when we try. I'm always wrong, but you're never right... You're never right._"

Despite the blond's wishes, I started tapping my finger.

"_Honestly, can you believe we cross the world while it's asleep? I'll never trade it in, cause I've always wanted this, and it's not a dream anymore... no, it's not a dream anymore... It's worth fighting for._"

I liked the song, it sounded just right coming out of his mouth. He looked like he was getting into it.

"_Could've given up so easily, I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me, taking for granted most everything that I would've died for, just yesterday... Just yesterday._"

One thought ran through my mind: We could make a band. Hughes was good at drums, Havoc at bass, and I'm not too shabby at guitar. Would he sing for us?

"_Honestly, can you believe we cross the world while it's asleep? I'll never trade it in, cause I've always wanted this, and It's not a dream anymore.. no, it's not a dream anymore. It's worth fighting for._"

As if to answer, the blond sang. "_God knows 'the world doesn't need another band', but what a waste it would've been. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ALMOST HUNG IT UP, WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED._"

I almost laughed, but it was good. "_Honestly, can you believe we cross the world while it's asleep? I'll never trade it in, cause I've always wanted this, and it's not a dream anymore... no, it's not a dream anymore, It's worth fighting for.._." A long pause, then, "_I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ALMOST HUNG IT UP, WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED... I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ALMOST HUNG IT UP, WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED, Yeah, we're just getting started._"

After a moment's silence, I started clapping. "Very, VERY good, Fullmetal."

The boy blushed, and looked away. "...Can I go now."

"Sure."

"See you later."

Suddenly, I stood up, and was pinning him by the door. "Before you go," I smiled. "I could get Hughes and Havoc to make a band with me... If we did, would you sing for us?"

His face turned crimson. "You mean, perform? In front of crowds?"

"Hey, you performed in front of me, and I'm probably the worst critic you'll ever come across."

He thought about it. "I guess so.. On one condition!"

"Shoot."

His lips met mine for a small kiss. "I wouldn't have to sing about girls..."

My eyes opened wide, but only lasted that way for a moment. "Anything you say."

"...I was expecting a little more reaction."

"Oops, sorry. How about this?" I started kissing him, then moved down to his neck, sucking until I left a small little bruise. "Is that what you expected?"

"Actually, that was more than what I expected..."

"Heh." I chuckled, then unlocked the door. "You can go now... If you want."

"...See you later, Colonel." Just like that, he left. Raising and eyebrow, I turned and sat down at my desk, longing for another kiss.


End file.
